LetterTales
LetterTales is a spoof of VeggieTales. Cast * Mickey the A as Bob The Tomato * Alex B as Archibald Asparagus * Charlie S as Junior Asparagus * Madame R as Madame Blueberry * Horace the D as Larry The Cucumber * Eric the Z as Dragonite * Twinfowl as Flygon * Conchilla as Abra * Marionetti as Gastly * The Two Caracolds as The Two Magnemites * Hanginy as Kangaskhan * Sprucifix as Cleffa * Lady as May * Horace-Boy as Larry-Boy * Edgie, Pikotton and Brock as Ash, Pikachu and Himself * Mimimie's Dad as Pichu's Dad * Mimimie's Mom as Pichu's Mom Episodes # Where's Jesus When I'm A-Angry? # Jesus Wants Me to Talk To Them!?! # Are You My Sister? # Mickey, Wilson & Horace # Kevin and the Giant W # The Penguin That Surfed Christmas # Very Stupid Songs! # Super D! & the Pink Starfish from Underwater! # Max and the Giant Structure! # Madame R # The End of Stupidness? # Super D and the Gossip Goobot # King Arthur and the Sword # Julie... The Girl Who Became Queen # Stanley the Kindly Boy # The Ultimate Stupid Song Countdown # Julian Sing-Along Songs and More! # The C of Christmas # The Fantastic World Of Letter-Tainment! # The Ballad of Tiny Buster # An Easter Carol # A Voodle's Tale # L of the Opera # Zeke and the Great Marshmellow War # Indiana Jones and the Search for Sammy's Combrush # War of the Rings # Surelock Holmes and the Golden Egg # Super D and the Bad X # Peppa: Pig Warrior # Momo And The Giant Escape # The Beautiful Blizzard Of Alls # A Sawyer and Huckleberry Nemo’s Big River Adventure # Resnov And The Amazing World # Indiana Jones And The Search For Bill’s Umbrella # Saint Matthew: A Story of Joyful Giving # Diego: The Little Rescuer That Couldn’t # Sleeping Ruby: A Girl After The Lord’s Own Heart # It's A Colorful Life # Twas The Day Before Easter # Princess And The All Star # The Little Drummer Bud # Robin Wood And His Not-So Happy Mama # The Payless Princess # The League Of Incredible Letters # The Little Hotel That Could # MacNemo And The Stinky Sock Fight # Merry Nemo And The True Theater Of Christmas # Letters In Space: The Alphabet Frontier # H Night Fever # Beauty And The Knees # W's Ark # Horace and the Farm # Kidiller On The Roof # Super D and the Demon T-Shirt Movies # Julian: A LetterTales Movie # The Pirates Who Do Nothing: A LetterTales Movie Others Shows # 3-2-1 Numbers! # Super D : The Cartoon Adventures # LetterTales in the House # LetterTales in the City Compilations * If I Sang A Stupid Song * Lessons From The Toy Box * Lessons From The Toy Box 2 * Lessons From The Toy Box 3 * Jesus Made You Special * Jesus Loves You Very Much * Nemo Learns To Listen * Wilson Lends A Helping Hand * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 * Lettuce Love One Another * Goofy Little Thing Called Love * Happy Together! * LetterTales: Live! Sing Yourself Stupid * Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! * Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong * Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West * Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Cookie War * LetterTales Sing Alongs: Do the Woo Shoo * LetterTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the D * LetterTales Sing Alongs: Love My Nose * LetterTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Boy * LetterTales Sing Alongs: The Combrush Song * LetterTales Sing Alongs: The Little Puppy Song * LetterTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap * LetterTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in New York City * LetterTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton * LetterTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Cat * Boyz in the Bed- Sing Yourself Stupid! * LetterTales: Growing Generous Kids! * LetterTales: Growing Patient Kids! * LetterTales: Growing Faithful Kids! * LetterTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! * LetterTales: Growing Courageous Kids! * LetterTales: Growing Confident Kids! * All the Shows Season 1 * All the Shows Season 2 * All the Shows Season 3 * All the Shows Season 4